Quest: The War of Atlantis
A violent war has begun in the Caribbean. The Angler Lord, king of Atlantis, has sent his three loyal sons and his Lophian army to conquer the world, starting with the Caribbean. Join the brethren, and fight for the Caribbean! Part 1: Turning the Tide Visit Captain Thornbread in Tortuga Stronghold - 500 Rep "Finally, they've sent a worthy pirate who can help us! The enemy has the upper hand, and we have to act quickly. Go to the town, and drive the Lophians away from the stronghold." Defeat Lophian Patrol 10 Lophian Soldiers 5 Lophian Officers 1 Lophian Captain Return to Captain Thornbread - 1000 Rep "Well, the stronghold is safe from the blasted patrols for now. But Tortuga is still in danger. Go outside and help turn to the tide." Defeat 30 Lophians of any kind Sink 10 Lophian Warships around Tortuga Return to Captain Thornbread - 3000 Gold "Thanks to you, Tortuga has been cleared of those dreadful Lophians. However, many other islands are still in peril. As you know, the Angler Lord sent his three sons to lead the Lophians. The first son is Backston Black, a powerful Witch-Doctor trained in the dark arts of Voodoo. Go to Isla Congrejos, and speak with Captain Reagan. He'll assist you in stopping Brother Black. Part 2: The First Brother Visit Captain Reagan - 500 gold "You there! Yes, you! Help hold the line! Thornbread sent you? Excellent! Get out there and defend the outpost, we'll talk out Backston Black later." Defeat 30 Lophians of any kind Revive 5 Knocked Out Mercenaries Return to Captain Reagan - 1500 gold "Well done, pirate. I'll make a use out of you yet! Now, about the brother. Backston Black has been terrorizing the citizens of Congrejos, from stealing to murdering. Enter the Lophain Cave deep within the island, and clear out the soldiers until you find Black." Enter Lophian Cave Defeat 50 Lophian Soldiers Defeat 40 Lophian Lieutenants Defeat 30 Lophain Sergeants Defeat 20 Lophain Commanders Defeat 10 Lophian Captains Defeat 5 Lophian Knights Enter Backston's Quarters (Cutscene) "I was wondering when you'd get here. My Father warned me about you. He said that you were a threat to us. No matter, my powers will destroy you. Now, draw your sword, and die with honor." (Cutscene Ends) Defeat Backston Black "How could this happen? No!!! You may have beaten me, but my mighty brother Sylvester will stop you!" Return to Captain Reagan - 7000 Gold, 5000 Rep "I assume that Backston is defeated, along with his soldiers? Wonderful! Congrejos is safe. However, I'm sure that there are others who are in need as much as I was. Journey to Padres Del Fuego and speak to Captain Xavier. He will tell you more. Part 3: Blood Brother Find Captain Xavier in Padres Del Fuego Outpost - 1000 gold "Can't talk, mate! I'm under fire! Do me a favor, and help me defend the barricade. Then, we can talk." Defeat 80 invading Lophians of any kind Plant 10 bombs in Lophian supplies Steal Lophian Intelligence from a buried chest Return to Captain Xavier - 12000 gold "Senor, thank you! Whats that? Reagan sent you? Wonderful! Heres your reward. Now, we must talk about Sylvester, aka the Blood Brother. His powers have surpassed even Backston. He can become invisible to our eyes, and unleash powerful voodoo spells. Go to the Lophian base in the caves and find him. Do not let your guard down." Enter Lophian base Defeat 5 Lophian Sentries Defeat Lophian Overseer Enter Sylvester's headquarters "You. I know you. Your here to defeat me. Ha, a mere mortal cannot defeat me. But, you can at least try." Defeat Sylvester "You... you defeated me... I have failed my father!" Return to Captain Xavier - 25000 gold "You've done it! Congratulations! However, the war is not won yet. Still, one brother remains: Slappy, aka the Headless Brother. He rides on a midnight black steed, decapitating innocent citizens in Port Royal. He is more powerful than his brothers, and has no known weaknesses. Go to Port Royal. Speak to Captain Moddler. He'll tell you more about Slappy." Part 4: The Headless Brother Find Captain Moddler in Royal Anchor - 200 gold, 1000 Rep "Shh, keep it down. The Headless Pirate is lurking about. Alright, I think the coast is clear. I take it your the one that Xavier sent? Good. No questions, get out there and do your job." Defeat 95 Lophians of any kind Defeat Cthulu Return to Captain Moddler - 500 gold, 7000 Rep "First problem solved. Now, the hard part. The Headless Pirate, aka Slappy, is the eldest and most trusted son of the Angler Lord. He has been terrorizing citizens of Port Royal since the beginning of the war. Go to the Wicked Thicket, his hiding spot, and find a way to defeat him." Enter Wicked Thicket Defeat 50 Lophian Soldiers Defeat 40 Lophian Sentries (To be continued) Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Quests Category:POTCO